Forever
by shikaismine
Summary: Sasuke hates Naruto, or that's just what he wants everyone to think. But then one day he talks to Naruto for the first time in years. *Love*


He pushed me put of his way and didn't even look back when I fell dropping all my stuff. I watched him walk off, alone. I remember when we were a tem and we learned how to work together. I miss those times. Now, to him, I'm just a face along a sea of others. Yet, I still think of him as a friend… wait, no a best friend. I follow him everyday, yet I don't call myself a stalker. I just want to make sure the fan-girls don't go too far. He doesn't know that I do, I like it like that. No one knows him that well, or not at all. The most they know is his name. He just leaves everyone else out of his life. The whole school goes crazy when he says one word. I hate everything about him.

I ran to my locker after Algebra and shoved my stuff into it. I scanned the crowd for him. 'There he is.' I stayed behind him and watched him walk alone. He always walked like that. He turned around and started towards me. He never did that. Then he was next to me, walking next to me silently. I tried to act like he wasn't there but, I gave up.

"Naruto… Why?" He was talking softly.

"Why, what, Sasuke?" I hope it wasn't Why I follow him every single day. But, I loved hearing his voice. It was deep and hansom. I haven't heard it for what…. Two or three years now.

"… Why didn't you say anything when I pushed you?" His voice was gentle and sounded sweet… like… he… cared…?

"I knew saying something would only lead to a fight and I can't get called to the office again or…" I didn't have to say it, he knew what a trouble maker I was.

"Mnn." He grunted. I could feel other people watching us. They were all as shocked as I was that Sasuke was talking to me.

When we reached the bus lot he started to whisper. "I hate to ask this… cause I mean we haven't talked in a long time… but… Why don't you come to my house?" He glanced around to see if anyone was watching or listening. "I mean it's not like either of us have anyone waiting for us at home…. And I'm tired of going home to an empty house…"

"I understand…" He stopped in his tracks and looked at me, but I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact with him. This was what I've been waiting for but it seemed to good to be true. "We need to catch up… after all these years… it feels like forever."

"Yeah."

The whole time the bus was silent. They were all staring at Sasuke and me sitting in the same seat. "Lets get off next stop." He whispered, "I don't like this."

"Yeah."

So when we got to the next stop we rose and rushed off. "Finally." I stretched my arms and started after Sasuke. I sighed and looked up at the clouds. This was going to be a perfect day.

We didn't say anything all the way there. It was great, I just liked being near him. I caught his eyes wondering over toward me and when they meet he would quickly looked the other way, so did I. I mean it was kinda awkward going to his house. All of this was random, it came out of no where.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets," We're here."

When we got inside, it was almost the same as when I last saw it. The only difference was that now there were four huge book shelves full of books and scrolls not just two. Everything in his apartment was organized and clean, so unlike mine. "You want a soda?" He called from the kitchen. I didn't even realize he had walked off.

"Sure, you got orange?"

"Yeah, catch." I caught the flying can and plopped down onto his awesome couch. I remember when Sakura would heal our wounds on this couch after missions and training.

"Brings back memories." I got lost inside my head remembering all of our missions. The only reason I remember a lot of them was because I would write them all down in a book. "So, Why you all the sudden talk to me?" I need the answer.

He opened his bottle of water, took a sip, put it down, then from behind the couch he jumped over the back, landed on it with his feet near my hip, and my feet was at his hip. 'I like this.' was the only thing running trough my head. "Well, I really don't know Why… I just…umm." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I guess…I…I kind of… missed you…" I gagged on my soda. Then dazed from what he just said.

"You….care?" He glanced over to his television that was always off.

"Yeah…. I mean…like I would look around and every little thing reminded me of you…"

"But, Why today?" I interrupted but I couldn't care less. I HAD to know.

"I don't know… it's Friday and well… the pain from… missing you… well… was too much for me to handle… you know?" Our eyes meet when he finished talking. I didn't look away, he didn't either. I slowly nodded. I knew exactly how it felt, cause I felt the same way towards him. "I don't know Why I do but… I feel like I need you near me… that I'm not me with out you… and when we stopped talking all I wanted to tell you was… my feelings for you are forever… I love you. There I said it."

"I agree, my feelings for YOU are forever. I love you, too. Always and forever." For the first time I saw tears run down his cheek. I moved over to his side of the couch and he placed his head on my chest while I put my arm around him. I had finally told him how I felt. I wiped away the tears on his face. He was in my arms, the only other time this had happened was in my dreams. Now, I was living them. This is what I had lived for. Sasuke and I forever.

* * *

*The Next Day*

"N…Naruto," His voice cracked. "I'm cold." I glanced over toward the thermometer that was hanging from the wall, 72°F. I put the back of my hand on his forehead.

"You're pretty warm. Just stay here, I'll get you something." I got up slowly so I wouldn't move him. Then I un-zipped my jacket to put it on him. Then I, being Naruto, over reacted. So, I ended up wetting a rag and putting it on his head, finding a thermometer, taking his temperature (it read 101.1°F), Destroying his medicine cabinet, searching for a fever reducer, finding a fever reducer, celebrating because I found the fever reducer, giving Sasuke the fever reducer, making him diner, feeding him, watching him go to sleep, finding me something to eat, then putting on a pair of his PJ's and sleeping on the floor. I was tired.

I woke up many times that night from dreams of Sasuke and him coughing. Every time I woke up I looked at his temperature, it kept rising. The only thing left to try was call Sakura. So, I did but I had to try about five times because I kept hitting the wrong number for I was shaking so much. When I finally reached her, she rushed over. I paced back and forth and around and around waiting for that knock on the door.

"Naruto, open up." I slammed the door open and she rushed over to Sasuke on the couch. I watched with amazement as she carefully manipulated her charka. She seemed so focused and determined to cure Sasuke from his fever.

"So, is he going to be ok?"

"Yeah, it was just a little fever. I have no clue why or how he got it so suddenly. Just keep an eye on him for me…"

"Yeah…" She looked at me funny.

"Why are you here anyway? I thought ya'll hated each other?"

"Umm… long story?" I said un-confidently. She sighed and we said our goodbyes. 'YAY! He's ok.' I thought. His chest went up and slowly back down. I smiled at him and went back to sleep on the floor.

* * *

*Some Days Later*

"BAKA!" I shook and turned to him.

"?"

"You missed the pot." I looked down to see my ramennoodles on the stove next to the pot of water.

"Oh." I put them in and laughed. "What would I do with out you?"

"Starve." He shot back. "You never have any money and you have no clue how to cook anything other than ramen."

"Hey, I can live on ramen, ok?" He sighed and put his arms around my waist and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you… and ramen."

"Always and forever."

"Forever." I promised. I turned around and tackled him on to the floor. I swung my legs over and sat on his waist. He pulled me in and pressed his lips on mine.

"DING!"

"RAMEN!" I jumped off of him and ate all of my ramen in one quick minute. "Yay. That was good." I turned around and looked at the floor. "Sorry…"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so the ending was a little out there... but the first part was written in Math and the rest at home while i was eating instant chicken flavored ramen... yum.... ^.^ Review Please....?**

* * *


End file.
